Clothes and Milk
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Jack x Mikage oneshot. Alternate timeline. Mikage prepares for work in an outfit Jack does not approve of. So she does something about it. Done for Mikage! Ashley


Clothes and Milk

"But...But I have to work today, Jack!" a perplexed Mikage exclaimed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her softly-hued skirt.

"Not wearing that."

Her bewildered expression softened as a hint of a blush tinted her cheeks. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Lazing nonchalantly on his large bed, Jack Atlas narrowed his violet eyes at her; analyzing her choice in attire with meticulous eyes.

Short black stilettos fit snugly around her feet with shiny dark straps that spiraled up to just below her knees. A short pencil skirt with twin slits on the sides delectably accented her exposed thighs, its top stopping shy beneath the weight of her breasts in the shiny satin blouse she wore. The top 2 buttons were undone, revealing the contour of her collarbone. Wisps of light blue hair that she allowed to grow down her back, cascaded delicately over her shoulders, punctuating the visage of peeking skin and enhanced the honey color of her eyes.

His eyes narrowed even more as they traveled up to her delicate face; her cheeks pink from his inspection.

"Have you looked at yourself?"

"Yes."

"And you see nothing wrong?"

The petite woman parted her lips to respond, but her unborn words were quickly hushed when the curve of a knowing smile laced her lips.

With the poise of a runway model, Mikage sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to Jack.

The blonde already knew what she was going to say and turned away from her, crossing his arms. "I don't need to hear it, Mikage."

A light giggle fluttered from her and she reached out and put her hand on his thigh; a bold move she would never do so casually if not for the two of them being involved in a personal relationship.

"Now, Jack, I always have to reassure you that no other man is going to take me away from you."

He scoffed, still not looking at her. "And I've told you I don't care if they do! Because it gives me a reason to beat them to a bloody pulp. I WANT them to try and take you away from me. They'll be wishing they never heard of you."

She laughed at how jealous and protect her significant other acted towards her and rested her head on his shoulder.

She could feel his muscles relaxing from her contact through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Jack..."

"I don't care, Mikage. I don't like you wearing that outfit to work."

"It's my body, Jack." she reminded softly, cutely tilting her head to gaze up at him.

His amaranth orbs met with her golden irises for a fleeting moment before darting elsewhere.

"I know that...!" he defended, moving away from her and standing to his feet with crossed arms.

"So...?" she inquired, stepping behind him and lacing her arms around his waist.

Defeated by the fairer sex, Jack frowned and glanced back at her like that of a pouting child that couldn't get his way. "It's too sexy. Take it off."

A lyrical sound drifted from her as she laughed, accepting his childishness.

"I mean it," he added, turning to face her. His eyes glanced to the clock near the bed before returning to her, "and you need to leave in the next 15 minutes."

"Oh, that's right!" she squeaked in surprise, turning on her heels and dashing into their nearby bathroom.

Silently, Jack watched her go. Then nervously scratched the back of his head and sat on the bed.

Without her around, it was too quiet. He hated it when she left for work, but it was her passion and he refused to steal that from her.

His train of thought was split into threes by the sound of clicking heels against the marble floor.

Instinctively, his eyes shifted towards the sound, and doubled in size from the loveliness they beheld.

The business classy Mikage was gone. In her place stood an elegant and very sexy young woman, clad in the body glove of a school uniform. And a white headband that resembled kitty ears.

The thin white shirt left next to nothing to the imagination, due to its sheerness; the short plaid skirt would have done better as a large ruffled handkerchief and the stockings made her legs look as delicious as hard candy. He also noticed a long white tail dangling behind her.

Jack could feel his heart pound rapidly against his ribs as his breath increased in succession. Looking down at her heels, he couldn't help but feel the urge to tear them off and nuzzle her feet.

A bashful blush spread over Mikage's composed features and she placed her hands in front of her, out of habit. "So...how's this?" she questioned, her voice carrying a hint of dauntlessness.

Licking his lips, Jack's eyes gradually drifted to her beautiful face and he stood. He strode over to her in two long steps and brought her to his chest. Slipping a finger beneath her chin, he tilted her face up to his; his amethyst eyes contracting alluringly. "You had better be wearing that for me..." he smirked faintly, amused and appeased from the blooming blush about her face.

Embarrassed, she adverted her gaze for a moment, then returned her attention to him with a smile, "And if I said no?"

"Then who do I have to put in the hospital...."

She giggled, and placed her hands on his chest enticingly. "Me."

He snorted in disbelief.

"What if I told you I wanted to wear this for myself? Try something new?"

Jack looked away from her, not believing she'd say something so trivial. But he couldn't deny that it sounded cute, nonetheless. "You need to work on your sweet nothings, Mikage," he commented.

"Then why don't you stop wasting time and rip these clothes off of me already?" she teased in a breathless voice against his ear.

That did it.

Within the melting of a pounding instant, Jack spun around, picked up Mikage by the waist and tossed her onto the bed. An excited squeal emerged from her as her lithe body bounced atop the mattress, and laughed when Jack pounced on top of her.

"You little tease..." he grinned, already ridding her of the top and skirt and tossing them in a random spot in the room. Bending near her creamy thighs, he rubbed his nose against the silky fabric that clung to her moistened folds and inhaled deeply.

Loving the sensation, but also embarrassed by it, Mikage shuddered slightly, and peeked down at her lover. Intoxicated by her womanly scent, Jack lifted his mouth to the top rim of her panties and bit them. Expertly, he tugged the ethereal garment down slowly over her succulent skin. As he moved lower, he grasped a heel in one hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of her foot through the stockings until her undergarment was discarded.

Gazing up at her, he glided his thick hands up her legs and pulled her body down towards the edge of the bed.

"D-don't stare, Jack," Mikage cutely pleaded bashfully.

"Didn't plan on it." Jack responded, hungrily opening his mouth and suckling greedily at her decadent flavor.

"Mnn Jack...!" she breathed airily, clutching at the bedsheets.

Jack wasted no time devouring and teasing her folds with his tongue; occasionally slipping in 2 fingers and using his thumb to draw invisible shapes along her pleasurous nub.

"Ahh... Yes, Jack..." Mikage cooed, shutting her eyes and envisioning every lick, every slurp and every soft bite he gave her as he initiated it.

And before she knew it, her jumbled thoughts became a bright blur as she mewled his name and gripped the sheets twice as tautly.

Jack paused in his feast, relishing in the feel of her creamed nectar filling his mouth. Ardently, his tongue darted out and eagerly lapped up the remnants of her passionate extract, and he marked traces in the shape of his name against her rosy petals.

Licking his lips, he rose and placed one hand on the bed near her arm, while he unbuckled his belt with the other.

Breathing deeply, Mikage parted her liquidy eyes and looked to Jack as he threw his pants across the room without caring where they landed and climbed on top of her.

One hand trailed down over her thighs, gave them a squeeze and stroked her bisecting folds before rubbing something else against them.

The blue-haired beauty gasped sweetly from the motion, then a soft moan escaped her when she felt Jack's mouth enclose over her belly button; directly above the rim of the tail that went around her waist.

"J-Jack..." she whispered, slightly arching her back, silently begging for her nipples to be touched and kissed.

The alluring blonde knew his lover well and took his time leading a trail of kisses and licks towards her weighty bosom while continuing to tease her moistened womanhood with the tip of his pulsing hardness.

"...Jack..." she whined without realizing the desperate tone in her voice. As he moved up the length of her body, a soft giggle floated from her towards the feathery tactility his twin locks of hair tickled against her skin.

Needless to say, those giggles melted into a well deserved moan when his mouth reached her breasts.

His tongue flicked out, teasing her as they fleeted from each nipple; her symphonic moans electing an occasional strong suckle from Jack.

"Ahhh!" she cried out, clamping her hands down on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

As her climax washed over her, Jack claimed her lips with a searing kiss and eased his length into her dripping warmth.

A loud cry flew from her and she dug her nails even harder into his shoulders, which made him growl and venture deeper into her.

"J-Jack..." she panted, her hair spilling around her and along her body like lucid liquid, "the stockings... my shoes..."

"Are staying on." he smirked against her lips, kissing them roughly while his hips rhythmically pressed against her.

"Mmmm," she smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. Who was she to argue with that?

"Hnn," Jack smirked faintly, lacing his arms behind her back and deepening his thrusts.

Almost instantly, Mikage's mind became a hazy mist of overwhelming ecstasy as she lost herself within his delicious motions.

"Turn over," he urged. Mikage barely heard him. Opening her eyes, she started to respond when the next thing she knew, she was on her stomach with her knees on the edge of the bed and her back arched.

Jack securely had his hands on her hips while he delved into her, the metallic sound of his earrings clinking matching his moderate tempo.

One hand snaked down to her round white bottom and gave it a squeeze before smacking it lightly. Smirking to himself, he tugged on the tail she wore. "Are you enjoying this, kitty?" he mused, a hint of mischievousness littered throughout the timbre of his voice.

"Ah.. yes, Jack, yes!" Mikage called back, glancing behind her.

His smoldering violet eyes glinted priggishly as her golden orbs met with them. Blushing, she gave him an alluring look of her own.

"Meow..." she purred, shaking her bottom at him a bit.

Grinning darkly, Jack slid an arm under her abdomen and pulled her to him so her back pressed against his chest.

Smiling, she turned to him and kissed him earnestly, candidly, and in such a way that made even Jack wince before eagerly returning her embrace with twice the dominance.

Playfully, she joined in his game, kissing him wildly.

While she was distracted, he lifted her off the bed by her thighs. His muscles rippled as he brought her body up and down steadily about his hardness as if she weighed nothing at all.

A throaty and lustful moan sprung from her, forcing her to break their kiss; a think trail of saliva threading from their mouths.

"Purr for me, kitty," Jack commanded, delving deeper and a bit faster into her, loving the healthy bouncing of her breasts as he did so.

"Mmmnnnnnn" the sensual woman mewled, claiming his lips, then licking them.

Moaning, Jack held her tightly and shot out his tongue to do battle with hers, creating more dripping saliva between them. No longer embarrassed by their heated love-making, Mikage retaliated with the same enthusiasm as him before enclosing her mouth over his.

Jack felt his body shudder. He loved it when she became his little vixen.

Mikage gave out a musical sound of elation, lolling her head back; her hair drizzling over her sweat-sheened body.

A low grunt settled in Jack's throat. Hugging her tightly, he made his way to a wall, pressing her against it.

Once the cool solidity of the wall touched her bare skin, Mikage gripped the surface and worked her hips into Jack's rhythm.

Shutting his eyes, Jack growled as he felt her liquidy walls contracting around his endowment and felt a familiar sensation ripple through it.

"You've been a good girl, kitten," Jack murmured, nuzzling against her neck.

"As long as I'm yours I'll be whatever you want..." she breathlessly answered back, clawing against the wall.

"Come for me," he demanded sonorously, "Come for me right now, or you're not getting any milk."

"Mmm," she moaned, licking her lips. She loved it when he talked like that. "Your kitten will come when you make her. I command you to," she smirked.

Greatly amused, Jack quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, biting the delicate skin of her neck lightly. "And if I don't?"

Hearing this, Mikage rolled her hips in such a way that made Jack's suave facade crumble under her ministrations as he moaned. "You don't have a choice," she hissed sensually.

Not wasting another second, Jack drove speedily into Mikage, pressing her even more against the wall.

Cheeks flushed and hair matted against her skin, Mikage grunted as he hit a spot that drove her wild and she screamed his name.

Feeling her release, Jack quickly pulled out of her and dropped to his knees. The second he did, Mikage followed suit, eagerly wrapping her lips around his pulsing hardness and suckling vigorously.

Enthralled from the feel of her tongue and mouth around him, Jack grunted hoarsely, bucking his hips as she consumed every bit of his milky essence.

Deep throaty breaths hailed from Jack's lungs as his chest heaved; selfishly taking in as much sweet oxygen as his body would allow.

After giving his slick tip a few more loving licks, Mikage sat up, catching her breath.

Briefly, amaranth met gold and within a second later, Jack had swept the lithe girl into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Mikage slipped her arms around his back and returned his candid embrace.

Her head rested directly over his heart. And she could have sworn she heard its beat sounding to the syllables of her name.

Hour-feigning minutes passed between them as they held the other lovingly.

Jack was the first one to open his eyes. Peering down at her, and the cat ears, he placed a soft kiss atop her head. "....." He muttered, lowly.

And Mikage couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Jack."

"You weren't still planning to go in for work today, were you?" he suddenly asked.

Blinking curiously, she pulled away just enough to look at him. "Why, what time is..." she trailed off, turning behind her to look at the clock.

"Oh no!!" she gasped, touching her delicate fingertips to her lips. Much to her surprise, and blissfully to Jack's ego, nearly an hour and a half had passed during their little heated session.

"I didn't think we'd take that long!" she admitted, standing and beginning to head towards the bathroom when Jack's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he quired, rising.

"N-nothing bad, Jack I just meant..."

"Not good enough, huh? You expected me to last less than 15 minutes? You should know me better than that..."

"W-well" she stammered.

Jack said nothing, releasing her arm and walking casually towards the bathroom.

Puzzled, she eyed him with a blank look on her face. Without another word, she gathered up her clothes , muttering to herself about possibly still being able to make it without being scolded too much.

Silently, he stared at her, watching her make a beeline for the bathroom. Then his features brightened.

"Sorry Jack" she uttered, brushing past him with her clothes in her hand. Needless to say, she didn't get far when the floor beneath her disappeared and she found herself in Jack's arms.

Flustered, she tapped him on the chest. "Wh-what are you doing, Jack??!"

Keeping a level tone, the blonde smirked. "Like I said, you weren't still planning on going to work today." he mused, kissing her fully on the lips, swallowing her protest. Casually, he carried her into the bathroom, and shut the door with his foot.

Before long, the sound of the shower was heard and a rather pleased moan from Mikage.

--

END

--For Mikage


End file.
